


Gather Up That Broken Heart

by Kendrene



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angry Sex, Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 04:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrene/pseuds/Kendrene
Summary: Waverly's plan is to tell Nicole exactly what she thinks about her hiding the DNA test results. That's what she's thinking when she pulls up to the deputy's house spoiling for a fight. And a fight breaks up but not the way she expects.ORWaverly is the one on the doorstep when Nicole opens the door. Angry make up sex ensues.





	Gather Up That Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Horny Anon from tumblr, who asked me about Wayhaught angry sex. Here's what I came up with. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> A small warning - there is a slapping scene at the beginning, while it is not graphic please be aware while reading. And no this doesn't mean I condone abuse - in any form that it may take.

Waverly wedged the truck between two other cars, far enough down Nicole’s road that it wouldn’t be noticed if her girlfriend happened to be looking out her kitchen window. 

She needed a few moments to over think her decision, and possibly chicken out of the situation. She killed the engine then leant back into the worn seat, hands firmly on the steering wheel. 

Waverly desperately needed to hold on to something in that moment, and the scuffed wheel of Wynonna’s pick-up truck was something solid enough to anchor her. 

She’d driven all the way from the Homestead, through Purgatory’s snow clogged streets and into Nicole’s quiet neighbourhood, listening to angry breakup songs she for some reason had burned on tape, and trying to hold on to her anger like a dog would a prized bone.

And now, steps away from the object of her fury, she was faltering. 

No, dammit!

Nicole had no right to do what she did.

Waverly smacked her hands against the wheel, so hard her palms throbbed, then pocketed the keys and hurried out of the car, stomping her feet all the way up to Nicole’s front door.

She knocked, sharp and impatient and, when Nicole appeared on the doorstep moments later, Waverly remembered exactly  _ why _ she was so angry. 

How dare her girlfriend smile her soft, hopeful,  _ open  _ smile - that was halfway to a grin and which she knew perfectly well Waverly was unable to resist?

“How could you?” She put a hand on Nicole’s chest and shoved her back - hard - following inside without an invitation, the slam of the door at her heels punctuation to her rage.

“You had no right! No right Nicole!”

“I know.” Her girlfriend wasn’t quite looking her way, nor rising to her provocation - which only served to infuriate Waverly further. She had spent more than forty minutes in the car, riling herself up and rehearsing all her accusations, and now she was spoiling for a fight and being left wanting. 

And Waverly did something she’d sworn she’d never do - not after seeing Ward do it to the woman she’d called mother over and over again as she grew up.

She hit Nicole.

The open-handed slap turned Nicole’s head to the side, but it was Waverly’s ears that it left ringing, as if someone had shot a gun right next to her. She almost hoped that the blinding flash of rage was the sign a little bit of Mikshun still clung to her soul, like cobwebs stubbornly sticking to her most secret corners. 

Deep down Waverly knew the outburst was entirely her own - and she felt shamed by it. 

She expected Nicole to press a hand to her cheek, where the purplish-red stain of her fingers was already visible. And sure enough there was a look of hurt on Nicole’s face, but her eyes held an infinite amount of understanding.

It broke Waverly on every level. 

Her anger went first, snuffed out as easily as a candle’s flame between pinched fingers, and a moment later the careful list of grievances she had prepared was wiped clean off her brain. All the words, all the arguments she’d honed to sharpness during her car ride suddenly meant nothing in the face of Nicole’s compassion. 

What Nicole had said to her at the bar, which back then had sounded like the lame justification of a child caught with her hands in the cookie jar, now made perfect sense.

In good conscience Waverly couldn’t silence the voice whispering into her ear, telling her that in her girlfriend’s place she’d done the same.

The room around her grew hazy with tears, Nicole’s face lost behind a veil that made her eyes burn. Waverly staggered forward - the compass of her body somehow guiding her true - and ended up within her girlfriend’s reach, strong arms closing around her heaving shoulders and pulling her close. 

She didn’t deserve the safe haven Nicole offered. 

“I cheated on you!” 

The hated truth spilled out of her, in broken shards that cut her tongue as if she was chewing glass instead of speaking. Nicole’s hold slackened a fraction, just enough for Waverly to sink to her knees with a thud. 

She sobbed uncontrollably, face pushed against the rough fabric of Nicole’s jeans, her own arms winding around her girlfriend’s legs. She quivered so hard that her teeth chattered softly, trying and failing to prepare herself for the inevitable. For Nicole to push her away, order her to leave with nothing but loathing in her eyes. 

The moment never came.

“Fuck you.” The words were gnashed between Nicole’s teeth, ground to a pulp and spat out in disgust. And yet her hands were carding softly through Waverly’s hair, forgiveness and benediction intrinsically granted. 

“F… Fuck you too.” It felt lame, but it felt  _ good _ and Waverly gathered enough nerve to raise her eyes and meet Nicole’s. Blinking back her own tears she saw that her girlfriend was crying too, silent tears streaming down her face like rain. 

Maybe Waverly surged to her feet, or perhaps it was Nicole that pulled her roughly upwards, but what mattered was that a moment later they were invading each other spaces as two countries do when they’re at war. 

They kissed with a passion that bordered onto fury, Nicole’s hands fisting at the front of her blouse. They jerked at it, pulled outwards and suddenly the room was a storm of buttons flying to the four corners. They skittered and bounced on the hardwood floor, louder than hailstorm on a rooftop, and Waverly cursed. 

She cursed Nicole, and the fact that she was wearing a t-shirt (which was something way harder to rip off.) 

Nicole laughed, the inflection scornful, then penned her within the prison of her arms. Waverly was swept up, uprooted without warning or regard, and it was a different way of being lifted than what she had experienced at the Homestead. 

There was a savage light in Nicole’s eyes, a fire that burned Waverly’s skin and ate her bones. Gone was the familiarly soft mocha of Nicole’s irises, replaced by the grey-brown of ancient, unyielding bark. 

It was the piercing stare of a hunter chancing upon deer, and Waverly’s veins quaked within her wrists, even as she let it mark her like a firebrand. 

Without speaking Nicole brought her to the bedroom, which to her felt more like entering a wolf’s den than returning to the cozy room they’d already spent so many hours in. 

She was lowered to the bed - more like tossed really - and tilted her head back, shuddering at how imposing Nicole looked like that, fists shaking at her sides, her shadow falling across the covers. 

Waverly wanted that anger, she craved it, for it was a mirror of the same rage writhing inside her chest. If they only could combine their fires, burn together until nothing remained, perhaps they’d see a way to salvage this after all the smoke had lifted. 

The one thought she refused to contemplate was a future without Nicole. 

Waverly lifted her arms mutely, breath held back until her lungs began to ache. When Nicole advanced on her, bearing her down into the mattress she exhaled, feeling tension break around them like a wave’s chaff upon the shore. 

There was nothing tender about their lovemaking that night - and it was for them akin to a loss of innocence. They had foolishly promised each other that which each new couple always did -  _ I’ll never hurt you _ .

But they had, and they would again. 

The trick to living on a faultline was to accept that the unthinkable could happen and that eventually it would. 

Nicole grabbed the remainder of her blouse, shredding it further and tossing it to the side, her mouth crushing Waverly’s in a kiss that spoke of a bottomless hunger. They bit at each other’s lips until they tasted blood, then Waverly pushed NIcole off, fingers digging into her shoulders with a vengeance. 

“Off.” She snarled, tugging insistently at her lover’s shirt, “now.” To her surprise Nicole complied, but victory was short lived, as once again Waverly found herself pinned under her girlfriend’s lean body.

Nicole’s teeth found her throat and she moaned, eyes rolling back into her skull as she arched upwards, nails drawing scarlet lines between her lover’s shoulder blades.

And when she looked back down to the new paths Nicole was opening onto her flesh, she found her breath stolen away. She’d never seen herself like this, loved by a touch that left her aching. Battered and bruised, her pale skin a flourished field of purple blossoms and bite marks. 

Waverly had never thought that pain could be this pleasant. 

She held onto Nicole’s shoulders with something akin to desperation, her defences cracking open under her lover’s unrelenting onslaught. 

Fingers danced across the taut skin of her stomach, caressing one moment, digging angry furrows in the next. Waverly took everything - giving back as much as she was able - and sure enough Nicole’s back would smart for days to come with the passing of her nails. 

Wherever Waverly was touched a fire started to the point she felt as if Nicole was holding a lit match to her, and that her own skin was drenched in gasoline. She didn’t remember the moment her pants were pushed down her legs, but she felt the first hit of the room’s cool air against her core, and it set her bones afire like dried kindling. 

She canted her hips up, Nicole’s calloused hands squeezing at her sides to help her upwards, before sliding under her ass. 

And after that she was devoured.

Nicole started at the insides of her thighs, nipping and licking the tender places joining leg and hipbone. Her lover would move closer and closer to Waverly’s aching slit, just to move away at the last moment, leaving her wanting. 

Empty.

“Please.” She begged, the relentless teasing becoming unbearable, “ _ please _ , NIcole.”

Sweat slicked her limbs, a different kind of wetness drenching the inside of her thighs. She felt hot and sticky and the room’s air, redolent with the scent of their arousal was difficult to breathe. 

It blistered her tongue and scorched her throat on the way down. Her lungs felt charred and useless as if they had forgotten the reason they existed. 

In truth Waverly wasn’t quite sure what her own purpose was, except to break apart like fissured earth, parting at the seams under Nicole’s tongue. 

The feeling of her girlfriend’s mouth gliding over her sex was a shock that made starbursts bloom behind her eyelids. 

Waverly almost came with the first grazing of her lover’s mouth against her clit. Her hand tangled amid fiery locks, pushing NIcole down greedily even as she bucked upwards without control. 

The gesture was a desperate supplication - one that to her relief Nicole decided to hear. Lips latched firmly onto her clit and Nicole sucked at it harshly, tongue sliding against its tip in tight, insistent circles. 

Waverly’s belly tightened, an emptiness yawning deep within at the same time. The part of her that yearned to be filled woke up from its slumber, and Nicole shifted one of her hands - perhaps sensing that she was primed for the taking.

“Mine.” The word was gnashed against her inner thigh. “Say. It.” 

“Yours!” Waverly panted - a miracle considering how out of breath she was. 

Then Nicole dipped a finger inside her, and her muscles clutched at it - spasmodically so. Waverly cried out, lust and triumph mingling in her voice, but her scream was cut short and the finger withdrawn. 

She wanted to cry, to howl at the injustice of it all, but in the next moment her mind went blank. 

Nicole was pushing inside of her again, this time teasing her smaller starburst, and she wasn’t being too kind about it. 

Yet Waverly’s body responded, her thighs quivering with the strain of her desire. Her muscles pulled Nicole inside, and held her there, the knot that had hardened within her snapping so abruptly she almost blacked out.

Waverly came, release gushing out of her to ruin the sheets beneath her body and wet Nicole’s face, her lover pressing her mouth between her legs, drinking of her essence. 

Maybe she did pass out, or at least her mind stopped working for a time, because when she came to she was being cradled tenderly, Nicole pouring soft reassurances into her ear.

“Mine.” Waverly mumbled, nuzzling into Nicole’s heaving chest and then biting, hard enough that she broke skin. 

“Always.” Nicole soothed, pulling a blanket over them both.

Waverly’s last coherent thought before her body surrendered to exhaustion, was that things between them were on the mend.

**********************

“Nicole?” 

“Hmmm?”

They were curled up in Nicole’s bed, Waverly snuggled securely against her chest. As usual Nicole had piled all the blankets she could find around her, and she was wearing an oversized Purgatory Police Softball Team shirt she’d stolen from Nicole’s closet for good measure. 

The windowpanes were rattling softly in their casing, a cold wind that would probably dump more snow on them buffeting the house. And when she looked to the curtained window, Waverly startled, blinking rapidly at the ominous shadow that flashed by, blotting out daylight.

It took only a moment, and by the time her eyes refocused the dark silhouette was gone. 

Nothing more than a shaking branch coupled with vivid imagination, she was sure.

“It was one kiss. I didn’t…” She blurted out, both because she felt Nicole needed to know and to distract herself from a gelid fear she couldn’t quite explain.

“Hush.” Nicole grasped her chin - gently - and tilted her head up to look into her eyes. Fingertips slowly followed the line of her lips, and Waverly shivered. 

“Will it happen again?” 

“ _ NO _ !” She replied a bit too vehement with a shake of her head that sent her hair flailing, “Of course not!” 

Waverly had realized her mistake as soon as she and Rosita had broken apart, and so had the Revenant. It had been a brush in the dark of two souls lost at sea, who had capsized for a moment before righting and finding their way. 

“Then I don’t want to know anything else.”

Waverly simply nodded, finality apparent in Nicole’s tone and - seemingly content that the matter would not be discussed further - her girlfriend pulled her closer, placing a tender kiss against her brow.

“Do you remember…” Nicole trailed off and sighed, shifting against the pillows then resumed, “when you and the others had to sign that BBD contract with your blood?” 

“How could I ever forget?” Waverly gave a rueful laugh, “of all the weird things that happened in Purgatory that ranks as one of the weirdest.” 

“I was waiting in the car.” Nicole continued, “and you didn’t tell them you had someone on the outside keeping watch for you. I was so  _ mad _ Waves. I was finally feeling like I was part of Team Earp and you left me out.” 

Waverly tried to get a word in, but one look at Nicole’s face was enough to shush her. Her girlfriend had something important to say, and she’d have time for her own piece after. 

“I couldn’t see past that for a couple of days.” Nicole combed a hand through her hair, a faint blush splashing her cheeks, “you could say I was sulking. But then I realized you wanted to protect me, even if I  _ knew _ I didn’t need you to. And...I thought you needed the same thing.”

She buried her face in Waverly’s hair, so that her last words came out somewhat muffled, “I forgot how you doing it to me made me feel, and I assumed the same about you. But you don’t need protection, not from who you are. I had no place to decide what was best for you and I am sorry.”

Waverly wiggled around, maneuvering her body until she was the one holding Nicole, her girlfriend’s face pressed into the crook of her neck. 

“We’re idiots.” Her skin was damp with Nicole’s tears, “we’re two idiots and I’m sorry too.”

**********************

Mercedes watched the house from a safe distance, using the shadows gathering under pines loaded with snow as cover. Of course her real name wasn’t Mercedes, but she quite liked the sound of it, just as she’d liked the respect that the name Gardner commanded from Purgatory’s inhabitants. 

She clicked her tongue, frustrated at having been beaten to the cop’s house by that prancing milksop of Waverly Earp. She could probably take them both, and the thought had her almost glide towards the porch, but the truth was that with her powers waning she couldn’t risk a blunder.

Now, if her whore of a sister had been where she was supposed to… But Beth had apparently decided she was better off alone. 

So be it - she’d wait until the Earp girl left and then get the third seal. 

The rings had brought her to the law and they were never wrong. 

**Author's Note:**

> [follow me on TUMBLR for more stories](https://kendrene.tumblr.com/)


End file.
